


Seasons

by Super_not_naturall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_not_naturall/pseuds/Super_not_naturall
Summary: You and Sam decide to relax on your day off





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for @hannahindie and @pinknerdpanda‘s Pop-Punk’s Not Dead Challenge. My song was “Seasons” by Good Charlotte. I didn’t use the lyrics in my fic, but I will put them here because they are the inspiration. As always, feedback is definitely appreciated!!

> _“Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,_
> 
> _As I told you how I feel,_
> 
> _You made me feel right at home,_
> 
> _You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel.”_

It was rare that you had a calm day to just chill out at the bunker with the boys. You usually spent those days wrapped up in your fuzzy blanket while catching up on the latest Marvel Series on Netflix, but today was different.

Today you had rushed into Sam’s room and jumped on his bed, nearly knocking the book he was reading out of his hands.

“Woah,” Sam laughed at your unusual behavior, “Are you okay, Y/N?”

“Of course I’m okay, Sammy.” You ruffled his hair with a smile, “The question is, _are you okay?_ Why are you inside on this beautiful day? Do you know how warm it is, Sammy? Do you?”

He had shaken his head with that gorgeous smile of his, possibly wondering what kind of drugs you were on, but he still let you pull him out of bed and towards the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, packed with a large blanket, a picnic basket, and your favorite book, you had both headed out of the dark bunker and into the sunlight.

Sam led the way through the woods, dodging low branches and thick roots, before walking into the clearing he had found on a run a year ago.

You still remembered the excited smile he had while showing you his discovery; the way it made his eyes brighten with your newly-shared secret.

If Dean ever wondered where you and Sam had often disappeared to, he never asked, and that was fine by you. You liked having something special to share with Sammy.

Sam laid the blanket down and began pulling out the snacks you had packed: some type of overly-healthy sandwich for him and a couple slices of leftover pizza for you.

“Isn’t this better than the bunker?” You twirled with your arms outstretched and head fallen back, relishing the warmth of the sun on your face.

When Sam didn’t respond, you stopped spinning and opened your eyes; your hunter’s instincts kicking in at the way everything was too quiet.

The blanket and basket in front of you were abandoned; only a sad-looking sandwich was sitting in place of the youngest Winchester.

“Sam?” You hesitantly called out.

Arms were suddenly wrapped around you, lifting you up off the ground and over a firm shoulder.

Your senses became overwhelmed with everything that is Sam; his gentle touch, the musk and spice that made up his cologne, and his beautiful laughter caressing your ears.

You didn’t even have a chance to scream before he began spinning around, jostling you with every step he took.

Pounding on his back you yelled, “Let me down, ya big ole moose!”

“What’s that?” He chuckled, not showing any sign of letting you go, “I can’t hear you!”

You couldn’t help the laughter that escaped, betraying your pleas of release.

“Sammy!” You squealed, feeling him come to an abrupt halt.

There was a moment of fear as your body began to fall toward the ground, but Sam’s arms cushioned your landing in the grass.

His eyes shone from above you and a dimpled smile distracted you from forming any coherent thoughts. The only thing you could seem to focus on was how beautiful your best friend was.

Impulsively, you reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair away from his face, refusing to take your eyes off of him, even for a second.

“Y/N …” His voice was low, almost a whisper, “I need to tell you something.”

He leaned back onto his calves and covered his mouth with his hands, suddenly looking a lot less carefree.

“Uh … okay?” You slowly sat up, broken from the trance he had on you just seconds ago, trying not to worry too much about what he was about to say.

Sam must have noticed your slight frown, because he dropped his hands and forced a smile.

“It’s nothing bad, Y/N.” He assured you before quickly continuing, “I mean, I don’t think it’s bad. I guess it depends on your definition of _bad_ and how exactly you feel−”

“Sammy!” You interrupted his babbling, “Slow down; you’re talking way too fast.”

You reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, watching as his chest quickly rose and fell; he was nervous, but you had no idea why.

“Okay, Y/N; you know you’re my best friend, right?” He asked, “We’ve been through a lot of shit together and you know me better than anyone else.”

“Besides Dean.” You interjected with a soft smile, thinking about all the times the oldest Winchester had proven his loyalty to his little brother. If anyone knew Sam, it was Dean.

“Yeah,” He chuckled softly, “besides Dean.”

There was a pregnant pause where Sam appeared to be debating something in his head, his hazel eyes seemingly looking through you as his thoughts ran in different directions.

“Sam, what does our friendship have to do with this?” You prodded after becoming impatient. His silence was starting to worry you.

He nodded his head as if finally coming to a decision, “Okay, I’m just going to say it.” He took a deep breath and grabbed your hand, “Y/N, I’m in love with you. I have been ever since that hunt in Savannah. We were in that small motel while Dean went to the bar to get drunk; the hunt didn’t go as planned and we lost someone …”

Memories from that night began to pop up in your head: the way Sam had opened up to you, the tears that rolled down his cheeks, and his arms wrapped around your middle as you ran your fingers through his soft hair.

“I told you it was my fault the woman died and that I should leave hunting for good. You looked up at me with those gorgeous, Y/E/C eyes of yours and you told me that sometimes bad things happen, and we can’t control that. What we can control, though, is how we react.” He placed his palm on your cheek and smiled, “You convinced me that night that I wasn’t a bad person, and that I do a lot of great things while hunting. You made me see a side of myself that I hadn’t been able to see in a long time, and I knew right then and there that I was in love with you.”

You opened your mouth to respond, but Sam interrupted you before you could say anything.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way; I just couldn’t go any longer without telling you.” He began to take his hand away from yours, but you gripped it tighter and pulled him towards you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as your lips crashed against each other. At first, Sam seemed too shocked to respond, but he recovered quickly and gripped the back of your neck, pulling you even closer.

Breaking away from his kiss, you let out a soft laugh before finally admitting, “I’m in love with you too, Sam Winchester. Have been ever since that hunt in Savannah.”

You loved the smile that spread across his face, showcasing his amazing dimples, and brightening his hazel eyes.

As his lips found yours again, you couldn’t help but feel like this was your home: wrapped safely in your favorite hunter’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on tumblr: [Seasons](https://super-not-naturall.tumblr.com/post/160880793611/seasons)


End file.
